Suntok Sa Buwan
by nArdAnG p00tek
Summary: lahat na sila ay nakapag settle down na... Si Sakura na lang yata ang hndi... kaya ayun, nag sesenti siya... di nmn sinasadyang narinig ni Sasuke ung kadramahan niya... basahin niyo na lng.. i suck at summaries eh...
1. Ang masaklap na katotohanan

SUNTOK SA BUWAN

Actually p0... First time k0 p0 magsulat ng Naruto fic... Sana po magus2han niyo...

**Di po aking ang Naruto...**

Chapter I:

Ang Masaklap na Katotohanan…

Napaka ganda ng umaga… Isang babae, mga 24 na taong gulang, kulay pink ang hair ay late ng nagising dahil ang dami niya pang trabahong tinapos kahap0n…

"Good morning Sasuke!" She greeted the picture beside her bed with matching kiss pa…

She stared at the watch at nag isip ng mga 0.5 seconds… AT bigla niyang na realize na late na siya sa appointment niya!

"Nako namna! Ba't di kasi nag alarm yung rel0!..." At nagmadali na siyang ayusin yung sarili niya… Dadalawin niya si bestfriend Ino sa house nila ni Shikamaru… Sigurado, kanina pa nag hihintay si Ino…

"Nako! 11:30 na! Lag0t! Mabubulyawan nanaman ako nyang si Ino!" At she started walking na nga papunta sa house of Ino and Shik…

On her way, she met Hinata and Naruto…

_Mukhang napakasaya ni2ng si Narutong mokong ha…. Birthday niya ba? _inner self niya…

"Oi Sakura! Good morning!" Naruto greeted…

"Hello Sakura…" Greeting din ni Hinata…

"Good morning sa inyong dalawa.. oo nga pala Naruto, bakit ang saya niyo yata? Bakit? Birthday niyo?" Tanong niya…

Nag smirk si Naruto at napa blush naman si Hinata…

Hay naku… E2ng dalawang 2…. Nagpa-misa ba sila?

"Hai naku Sakura… Enggaged na kaya kami no…" Showing the ring in Hinata's hands…

Napa wow si Sakura… Di ko alam na ganito pala ka grand e2ng mokong na 2… Ilang dikada niya kaya 2 pinag isipan?

"Hai naku Sakura… Tinulungan ako ni Sasuke jan… Mahirap man aminin, pero kung wala yung sira-ulong yun, baka indi ko nagawa ang aking proposal… You know…"

"Aba Himala! Nag kasundo kayo?" Hinata asked…

"OO naman…"

"So kelan namn ung kasal?" I butted in…

"Ah… Eh… Ahhhmmm… Kakausapin ko pa tatay niya eh…"

Tapos biglang napatingin si Sakura at the time…

"Naku guys! I'm late! Papatayin na'ko niyan ni Ino… Sige congratz na lang… See you later guys!..." At iyon, napatakbo na siya…

Pagdating niya sa household nila Ino at Shik, nadatnan niya dun si Ten-Ten… Aba, ligtas siya sa pangungutya ni Ino na late siya ha… Thanks to Ten-Ten…

"Oi Sakura… Buti dumating ka pa… Anyweiz ispren… Alam mo ba l8st? Etong si Ten-Ten… Buntis nanaman…"

"Talaga?" Then she approached Ten-Ten… "Congratz ha!... Oi, pang apat nayan ha…"

"Ay salamat ha… Oo nga eh… Si Neji kasi… Gusto niya marami daw…" Napablush siya…

Wow… Kakaiba pala 2ng si Neji… Gawin ba naming breeding machine 2ng si friend Ten-Ten ko… Sabagay, I know namn, luv nila talaga ang isa't-isa…

"Ay nga pala Sakura, kaya pala kita pinapunta dito kasi gusto kong ibalita xyo… I'm pregnant…"

"Wow, astig 2ng day na 2 ha… In fairness panay gud news narinig ko from my friends…"

"Talaga lang ha?" Medyo curios si Ten Ten… "BAkit may iba pa ban a nag sabi ng maganda ng balita sa'yo dis day?

"oo kaya… Si Naruto at si Hinata… Enggaged na… Naku naman…"

Napa wow sila Ino and Ten-Ten about the news…

"Akala pa naman namin eh, hindi siryoso yng mokong na yun sa tanong niya kay Neji nung minsan…" Napaalala si Ten-Ten… "Nung minsan kasi, pumunta si Naruto xmen tp0z tinanong niya kay Neji kung ok slang daw ba na magpakasal sila ni Hinata… Medyo hindi siryoso yung pagtatanung niya nun eh…"

Tpos the three ate lunch together… Wala si Shikamaru sa houz kasi my mission siya that day…

"Ui Sakura… I'm concerned about you… Medyo kasi naiiwan kana sa time table eh…" With a serious face si Ino…

"Pansin ko nga yun mah friend…" Ten-Ten approved…

"Huh! What do you mean?" Tanong ni Sakura…

"Hauller! Ikaw na lang ba di nakakapansin? Lahat p0 kaya ng mga ka batch natin ay nag sisiasawa na no? May anak na nga yung iba eh…"

"Tama…" approved uli si Ten-Ten…

Napaisip si Sakura at naharap sa masaklap na katotohanan…

Oo nga… 24 na'ko… Baka paglipasan nako ng panahon! WaaaaaHHHH! Di maaari e2!

Nangingilid na ang luha ni Sakura… Pero pinilit niya pa rin mag smile…

"Alam niyo mga friends… Salamat sa concern ha… Alam ko nag aalala kayo sa'ken… Pero yung pag aasawa… Darating din siguro yung tamang panahon para dun… Don'y worry my friends…"

Naglabas nanaman siya ng fake smile sa lips niya… Medyo nangingilid pa rin yung luha niya after ma realize na naleleleft out na siya…

"Ui girls, I h8 to say dis eh… Pero I think I have to go na… Sige gud bye muna… Thanks 4 d' lunch Ino… Ingatz sa pag uwi ha Ten…"

At napatakbo siya palabas ng bahay nila Ino… Hindi na niya na control yung tulo ng luha niya….

Napahinto siya sa tabi ng ilog at nakisabay ang luh niya sa agos ng tubig… Alam niya kasi na walang tao doon… Kayo doon na lang niya binuhos ang kinikimkim ng damdamin niya sa pamamagitan ng pag iyak…

END of CHAPTER 1


	2. sakura

**Chapter II**

**P.O.V. ni "SAKURA"**

Obviously from the title of the chapter eh un na nga un…

**Dip o xken ang Naruto… **

**-Sakura-**

Late nako nagising dahil over time kahapon sa trabah0. Nanganak kasi yung asawa ni Kiba, kaya tumulong ako. Inumaga ako ng uwi… Yun nagising ako ng 11:30 ng umaga. Bigla kong na realize na late na'ko sa appointment ko kay Ino. Tinawagan niya kais ako kahapon, sabi niya may sasabihin daw siya sa'ken na surprise… HAi naku 2ng gurl n2.. Kausap ko na nga ndi pa xbihin… May pa surprise-surprise pang nalalaman…

So, oo na lang ako…

At the way, nasalubong ko si kulugong Naruto at si ever shy na siHinata…

Ang sayakaya nila no… ewan ko nga ba, parang may bago… Tapos un, sinabi nga xken nila Naruto and Hinata na engaged na sila. Pinakita pa nga yung ring. Di ko nga ineexpect na ganun ka grand si Naruto…

Tinulungan daw siya ni Sasuke dun sa pag plan… Since when pa ba nag reach out yang si Sasuke kay Naruto? Nakakapag taka talaga… Katapusan naba ng mundo!

Tapos napatingin ako sa time… My gosh! Oras na! Takbo na naman ako, hanggang narating ko na yung bahay nila Ino and Shikamaru…

Nandun si my friend Ten-Ten… Buti na lang andun siya kung hindi, nakutyaan na namna ako nitong si Inong loko! Ay naku naman!

Buntis nanaman 2ng si Ten-Ten… Pang apat nayun… Nakakahalata nako ha… Gusto yatang bumuo ng basketbol team nitong si Neji… Loko yun ha… Biruin mong 4 years pa lang silang kasal eh, e2 na't humahabol ang isa pang anak… Pero ok lang yun… Kasi nag mamahalan naman sila…

Aba e2ng si Ino, pinapunta ako d2 para sabihing buntis siya… Wow naman… Napakasaya ng mga friendship ko ha… Kahapon si Kiba, ngayon sila Naruto at Hinata ant e2 naman sa harap ko, sila Ten at Ino… Idamay mo pa yung mga asawa nila na sila Neji at Shikamaru… Ngeks, ako na lang yata ang hindi nababahagian ng kaligayahan ngayon ha… Pero, in fairness naman, I'm happy for my friends…

Ewan ko ba bakit bigla na lang napasok yung pagiging single ko… Pero may point nga namn cla dun sa sinabi nila… Parang ako na lang yata ang single d2… Waaaahhhh! Kasi naman si Sasuke eh… Di ako mapansin-pansin… Medyo nakakaasar ha… Na leleft out na'ko… Waaaaahhhh! Di talaga maaari 2!

Naramdaman ko na nangingilid na yung luha ko pero smile pa rin ako… Yung parang hindi naapektuhan sa sinabi nila… Pero hindi ko na talaga mapigilan… Ang sakit kasi ng katotohanan eh… Gusto ko pang magka anak no! Natatakot din akong tumanda ng mag isa… Di ko na talaga mapigilan at nag bye nako sabay takbo…

I've decided to go sa "tabing ilog"… Dun kasi yung lugar na walang makakakita sa'kin at besides, team 7 lang may alam nun… Secret namin kung san un… Matagal ko na rin naming di na vivisit ung place…

Umiyak ako… Kasi naman, ang saya ng mga kaibigan ko… May katuwang na sa buhay, may maasahan ng anak ung iba… Ako? Asan? E2, umiiyak…

Tinignan ko yung reflection ko sa ilog… Maganda naman ako ha! Bakit bakit ganito…

Kinausap ko yung reflection ko… Para tuloy akong tanga…

"Hoy Sakura! Pangit ka ba?" Tanong ko sa sarili… "Nakakaasar ha… Lahat ng mga friends ko masaya na… Bakit ako? Kailan kayo ako liligaya? Gusto ko pang mag ka anak no! Ayokong tumanda ng mag isa! Ayokong maging old maid! Huhuhuhu…." Iyak pa rin…

"Ayoko ng ganito! Ayokong kumain ng breakfast, lunch at dinner na mag isa lang ako sa table… Ayoko ko rin na gumising na mag isa lang ako, yung picture lang ng mahal ko yung nasa tabi ko pag gumigising ako!"

"Buti pa si Chouji, nakakita na, si Sr. Kakashi, may ma'am Kurenai na, Si Gaara, may tatlo ng asawa, si Temari may papa na rin… Si Kankuro, 5 na rin yung asawa… Kung alam ko lang na ganito, pinag tiyagaan ko na sana si Lee noon… Pero dina pwede, may asawa na rin siya! Buti pa si Hinata, kahit ganun si Naruto, makakatuwang pa rin niya… Waaaaahhhhh!... Bakita ako? Wala pang dumarating! Dumating ka na kasi kung sino ka man… Hindi ko na ineexpect si loves ko, kasi sigurado hindi ako papansinin nun!" Iyak pa rin ako…

Bigla may narinig ako na gumalaw dun sa taas ng puno… Nakakahiya naman kung may nakarinig dun sa ngawa ko kani-kanina lang… So I wiped my tears… My ibang tao talaga dito…

"Kung sino ka man, lumabasa ka diyan…" Sabi ko ng medyo pagalit na voice…

"I'm warning you… Labas na!" I shouted…

Bigla ngang bumaba yung tao sa taas ng puno… Nagulat ako… Di ko nga ineexpext na may tao dito ngayon… At all of people sa Konoha, siya pa ang nakarinig sa'kin! Oh no! I'm doomed!

"Ok! Ok! Bumaba na'ko… Happy?" Tanong niya sa'kin…

"Ano- anong- anong ginagawa mo dito Sasuke?" I asked, medyo trembling…

Narinig nitong tao nato yung pag ngangawa ko kanina? Nakakahiya naman…

"Ano pa, e di nagtatago… Hinahobol na naman ako ng mga babae dun…" he replied simply…

"Kanina ka pa andito?"

"Ah.. Oo.. Sorry di ko sinasadyang marinig… Kasi naman nagpapahinga ako tapos bigla kong narinig yung sentimentality mo… Sorry…"

"Sasuke…"

"Wag kang mag alala, Sakura, di ko sasabihin sa iba…"

"Salamat Sasuke…"

Naupo kami sa tabi ng ilog… Hindi ako makapag salita… Nahihiya pa rin ako… My stupid mouth kasi eh…

"Sakura, kailan mo pa tinatago yan?"

"Huh?" Nagulat ako sa tanong niya… Hindi ako sanay sa Sasuke na kaharap ko ngayon… Parang concern… Kailan pa ba nagka pakeilam itong tao na2 xken?

"Yung sentimentality mo kanina…"

"Ah… Eh… Wala un… Masyado lang siguro akong stressed kaya ko nasabi yun…" Napa kati tuloy ako sa ulo ko sabay hehehehe… Nakakapagtaka talaga si Sasuke ngayon… May sumanib ba sa kanya?

"Sakura naman, ilang taon na tayon magka kilala… Kung si Naruto, mapapaniwala mo sa lame excuse mo na yan, ibahin mo'ko Sakura…"

At di ko na mapigilan ang luha ko… Dumaloy na lang ng kusa kahit na gusto kong mag mukhang strong sa harap ng lalaking minahal ko noon pa man…

"Sa-su-ke…" at bigla niya akong niyakap… Nagulat ako… Pero na realize ko na andito siya para I comfort ako… Pero, bilang isang kaibigan… Di ko na binigyan ng malisya… Baka masaktan lang ako…

Nakayakap pa rin siya… "Gusto ko ng mag settle down Sasuke…"

Pinatid na niya ang pag kayakap sa akin at tinignan ako ng siryoso sa mga mata…

"Sabihin mo nga Sasuke, pangit ba'ko?"

Natawa siya sa sinabi ko. "Siryoso ako Sasuke…"

"Sa totoo lang Sakura, hindi ka maganda…" Nadismaya ako sa sinabi niya… Ouch! "Ikaw ang pinaka magandang babae na nakita ko sa boung buhay ko…" Nag smile siya… Napa smile din ako at nag blush… Sinasabi niya lang siguro ito para maging ok na ang pakiramdam ko… Nakatulong naman… Lumundag nga yung puso ko sa tuwa eh!

"Eh bakit ganito? Bakit wala pa ring nag kakagusto sa'kin?" Dismayado pa rin…

"Ikaw ba Sakura, sigurado diyan sa pag sinasabi mo?"

"Huh?" Hindi ko alam kung anong nasa utak ni Sasuke kasi hindi talaga ako sanay na ganito siya!

"Baka hindi mo lang alam Sakura… Baka naman siguro meron…"

Pero kahit pa ganun, nakaka ease naman ng pain na nararamdaman ko…

"Salamat Sasuke ha…"

"Para saan?"

"For making me feel good…"

Napayakap na lang ako sa kanya… Bilang isang kaibigan… Isinang tabi ko muna yung nararamdaman ko. Kasi sigurado, e2ng ta0 sa harap ko, wala naman nararamdaman para sa akin kindi, KAIBIGAN LANG…

Nagtagal pa kami ng konte doon. Pinag uusapan lang naming yung past. Noong team 7 pa kami… Pinagaan niya lang yung nararamdaman ko, hanggang nakalimutan ko na yung sentimentality ko…

Ang sarap palang makausap ni Sasuke ng ganito… Bilang isang kaibigan. Pero nasasaktan ako. Kasi mahal ko siya. Pero hindi pa rin naalis sa isipan ko na baka nga hanggang mag kaibigan na lang kami… Pagod na rin akong umasa… Masaya na rin ako sa ganito. Mas ok na rin itong set up na 2…

Napasarap yata yung kwento namin… Inabot kasi kami ng 5:30 ng hapon sa kakausap… Nakakatuwa talaga…

"Sasuke, oras na… Uwi na tayo…" sabi ko…

"Ha… Oo nga no? Dumidilim na pala… Teka, gutom na ko… Kain tayo ng dinner…" Napa smile siya.

"Bakit?"

"Hn… Nagtanong ka pa… Eh sa gutom nga ako eh. Sige na libre ko."

"sige na nga… Basta ha… Libre mo… walang bawian…" biro ko naman…

"sige bah…" hinawakan niya yung right hand ko. Nagulat nanaman ako. Tinignan ko siya, "Hn." Lng yung sagot niya. Hindi na ako nag comment pa kasi gusto ko rin naman.

Napatingin ako uli sa magkahawak naming hands habang nag lalakad. Napansin niya yata kaya sabi niya, "baka makita ako nung mga babae na naghahabol sa'kin kanina, so pag nakita nilang may kasama ako, hindi na nila ako hahabulin…"

Ngek! Akala ko naman iba! "Eh baka naman awayin ako ng mga yun…"

"Hindi akong bahala…"

Talaga lang ha… Gamitin ba ko… Sa bagay ok lang… Mutualism naman kasi ginagamit niya ako para lubayan siya ng mga babae, ako naman, matagal ko ng gusting mangyari to…

Pumunta kami sa favorite hang out ni Naruto… Sa Ramen house. Himala nga't wala siya dun eh. Habang hinihintay yung food,

"Sakura…"

"Hmmm?"

"Pahiram naman ng susi mo sa apartment mo…" Napaka weird ha.. Napag diskitahan pa yung susi ko…

"Bakit naman?"

"Basta magic… Pahiram na bilis…" Hindi ako makatanggi sa hinihiram ni Sasuke. Dali dali ko ngang binigay yung susi…

"Andali lang Sakura ha, bigyan mo'ko ng 5 minutes…"

"Ok." Wala na kong tanong pa… Lumabas siya. Ako naman hinihintay pa rin yung Ramen. Mga 4 minutes na serve na yung food. Andun na rin si Sasuke. So yun kumain na kami.

Pag ka labas namin, dinala niya ako sa toy shop. Nagtataka pa rin ako. Pero hindi na rin ako nag tanong, kasi eversince naman ay napaka unpredictable na ng taong ito. Bumili siya ng 3 foot high na teddy bear na sobrang cute.

"Sinong may birth day?" tanong ko. Sa naaalala ko ay wala naman.

"Walang may birth day. Binili ko para sa'yo ito. Basta itabi mo yan sa pag tulog mo. Alagaan mong mabuti yan ha. Pag narinig ko yang nag reklamo, babawiin ko sa'yo. Sige ka, wala ka nanaman katabing matulog."

Napa smile ako silently. Natutuwa ako, lumulundag ang puso ko... Hindi ko maintindihan ang nararamdaman ko, pero it was so crazy. Basta, mahal ko siya!

"Salamat Sasuke..."

Wala akong nakitang reaksyon sa mukha niya. Plain na plain pa rin yung pag kasabi niya ng mga salita niya the whole time.

"Tara, gabi na. Ihahatid na kita." Napayakap ako sa teddy bear na binigay niya habang nag lalakad.

Nasa harap na kami ng bahay. "Sige, goodnight na..." Sabay poof. Wala na siya. Di man lang ako nakapag thank you uli sa kanya. Ang laki ng tulong niya. Napa tingin ako sa teddy bear. Napa smile, naluha. Mahal ko pa rin siya...

Nag ayos na ako, napahiga na sa kama, kinuha ko yung picture ni Sasuke sa side table ko. Tinignan ko, "Salamat"... Yun ang nasambit ng labi ko... Binalik ko na yung picture sa dating kinalalalagyan niya at kinuha ko naman si teddy. Niyakap ko siya at nakatulog na ako...

**-----------End of Chapter II----------**


	3. sasuke

**Chapter III**

**P.O.V. ni "SASUKE"**

Obviously from the title of the chapter eh un na nga un…

**Dip o xken ang Naruto… **

**-Sasuke-**

Last month ko pa tinutulungan si Naruto sa pag plaplano sa pag propropose niya kay Hinata. Ng humingi siya ng tulong sa'kin, wala nakong nagawa pa kung hindi tulungan na lang siya. He deserves to be happy naman eh. Besides, kahit hindi kami nag kakasundo sa maraming bagay, parang isang kapamilya na rin naman ang turing ko sa kanya simula ng pinatay ko sila Orochimaru at yung kapatid ko na si Itachi.

Kahapon tinulungan ko si Naruto na pumili ng singsing. Habang namimili siya, may naka attract sa atention ko na isang singsing. Kulay silver yung band nito tap0s may design na kulay pink na bato na designed na Sakura flower sa gitna. Tapos may green na bato pa dun sa gitna nung Sakura flower. May naalala akong babae don sa nakita kong singsing.

"Ang ganda no?" tanong sa'kin ng matandang saleslady.

Napatango ako. Maganda naman kasi talaga eh. "Ang tawag diyan ay 'Singsing ng Pagmamahal'. Nag iisa lang iyan. May kwento nga iyang singsing na iyan eh."

"Ano po iyon manang?" Na curios ako dun tungkol sa kwento...

"Alam mo kasi anak, yung gumawa niyan, sinadya talagang likhain yan para sa minamahal niya. Ibibigay niya sana iyan dun sa taong mahal niya para magtapat ng pag ibig sa kanya. Pero etong si lalaki, ma pried. Kilala kasi siya sa pagiging matigas ang puso. Kaya iyon, hindi nakapag salita. Hanggang sa lumipas na ang panahon, nakapag asawa na yung taong mahal niya. Hindi na niya nabigay yung singsing, hindi na rin niya nasabing mahal niya yung babae. Kaya eto, hinabilin niya sa akin, kung hindi niya daw nasabi sa mahal niya, atleast daw yung susunod na makakabili nito, hindi na matatakot. Magiging masaya na rin daw siya sa ganun."

"Nakaka iyak naman po iyong story nung manong na kaibigan niyo." Medyo may konting tears sa eyes ni Naruto habang sinasabi niya iyon. "Buti na lang ako, magyayaya ng magpakasal bukas. Hahahahahahahaha..."

"Oo nga't napaka swerte naman niyang nobya mo anak... hahaha... May napili ka na ba?"

"Opo manang." At bumalik uli si Naruto at si manang dun sa kabilang corner para dun sa singsing na napili niya. Ako naman, nakatitig pa rin dun sa singsing. Naalala ko dun sa singsing ang isang matagal na na kaibigan. Kulay pink kasi yung kulay ng buhok, sing kulay ng bulaklak sa singsing tapos kulay green yung mata, tulad din nung bato sa gitna ng bulaklak. Sakura pa naman yung flower... Eh Sakura rin yung pangalan niya... Napangiti na lang ako.

"Oi Sasuke!" Papansin na naman itong si kulugo.

"Hn..."

"Tignan mo e2!" Winawagayway yung singsing na napili niya. Wow, ang ganda nga naman. Napaka galante talaga nitong si Naruto. "Ayos ba to?" tanong niya sa'ken...

"Oo, bilhin mo na. May usapan pa tayo nila Neji diba? Bilisan mo kaya."

Tapos tumalikod ako. Nakatingin ako uli dun sa singsing na maganda. Lumabas na kami. Hindi ko pa rin maalis sa isip ko yung singsing.

"Teka lang Naruto. May nakalimutan ako sa loob."

"Ano ba naman yan Sasuke, ikaw kanina jan yung nag mamadali... Sige mag hihintay na lang ako dito. Bilisan mo ha..."

"Oo na..." Pumasok na'ko...

"Manang... bibilhin ko po yung singsing..."

"Ay yung kanina bang tinitignan mo?"

"Opo manang."

"Teka sandali lang ha. Ibabalot ko lang..."

Binigay ko yung pera. "Salamat po..." bati ko...

"Siguraduhin mo lang anak na ibibigay mo yan sa taong mahal mo ha..."

Napangiti na lang ako tapos nag pasalamat uli dun kay manang.

Tinago ko na yung maliit na box na may design din ng Sakura flower sa loob ng damit ko.

"Ano ba yung binalikan mo sa loob ha?" Tanong ni Naruto...

"Ha... Basta..."

"Halika na nga..." Dumeretso na kami kila Neji...

Nakarating na nga kami kila Neji. Andun din si Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji at Kiba. Wala yung ibang boys. Baka abala sa mission nila.

Ipinakita ni Naruto yung singsing sa iba. Napa wow sila. Si Neji walang reaksyon.

"Naruto... Aalagaan mo si Hinata ha..." Siryoso si Neji. Natahimik ang buong paligid.

"Oo Neji... Hindi ko siya pababayaan. Mahal ko siya at patuloy ko pang mamahalin..." Siryoso din si Naruto.

"Hn.." lang ang sagot ni Neji. Sigurado ako na masaya siya dun sa sagot ni Naruto. Mag kaugali kami. Sigurado ako na ayos na para sa kanya ung sagot ni Naruto.

Binasag ni Lee yung katahimikan... "Neji may napapansin ako kay Ten-Ten... Buntis ba siya?"

"Oo, e ano naman ha?"

"Wow... Congrats... Pang apat na yun ha..."

"Ang tindi mo Neji... Taon taon na lang ha..." Sumbat ni Shikamaru...

Napa "Hn." lng uli si Neji. Si Chouji tahimik lang kasi busy na kumakain ng siopao. Si Kiba naman, hindi mapakali...

"Kiba, ba't parang kanina ka pa hindi mapakali jan ha?" Tanong ko...

"Eh kasi pakiramdam ko ngayon na manganganak yung asawa ko. Sino ba namang hindi titino sa isang lugar don ha?"

"Edi kung ganon, umuwi ka na..." Sabi naman ni Lee.

"Oo, uuwi na muna ako. Salamat ha Neji. Mauuna na'ko... Congrats ha Naruto..." At poof... Umalis na siya...

"Pakiramdam ko ay buntis si Ino mga pre..." Sabi naman ni Shikamaru.

"Pano mo naman nasabi yan ha?" Tanong ni Lee...

"Eh kasi mag dadalawang buwan na siya nag susuka pag umaga, tapos napakahirap ma gets ng ugali niya... Pa ibaiba... Tapos ang daming hinhinging pagkain..."

"Palagay ko tama yang hinala mo..." Tugon ni Neji... "Maniwala ka sa'kin... Apat na taon ko iyang nararanasan kay Ten-Ten..."

"Eh kung ganun ay magiging tatay na pala ako..."

Ang sasaya nilang lahat... Lahat sila may magandang mga balita...

"Teka Sasuke... Sa atin dito, ikaw na lang ang hindi pa nakakapag asawa, or nagka girl friend man lang... Hindi ba't ikaw dapat ang nag asawa ng maaga kasi may hinahabol ka pang angkan na kailangan mong paramihin?" Si Chouji iyon...

Nagulat ako dun sa statement niya... Pero kung sa bagay may point siya doon. Pero kung minsan nawawala kasi sa isip ko yan eh...

"Oo nga naman Sasuke... Kung gusto mo ng angkan, e dapat noon mo pa sinimulan iyan. Hindi ka naman pwedeng mag maraming asawa dito. Labag sa batas natin yan. Buti sana kung dun ka naka reside sa bayan nila Gaara. Polygamy doon." Paalala ni Lee.

"EEeeeeEEEEeeeaaaaKKKK...!... Wag mong sabihing bading ka Sasuke!" Si Naruto yon... Nakaturo pa yung daliri nya sa'ken. Nag over react na naman ang kulogo!

Nasapok ko yung ulo niya at nasabi kong... "Gung-gong..." (Rukawa style kay Sakuragi...) Natahimik lang ako at umupo uli...

Sa di ko alam na kadahilanan ay nalaglag yung box ng singsing dun sa loob ng damit ko. Napulot iyon ni Lee at binuksan niya... Napatingin yung mga kasama ko doon sa singsing... Si Lee naman nakalagay yung mga daliri ng left hand niya dun sa baba niya habang nakatingin dun sa singsing na hawak naman niya sa may right hand.

"Teka may naaalala ako dito sa singsing na 'to... Kayo ba meron?" Tanong niya sa iba...

"Teka meron din eh... May pumapasok sa isip ko... W8 lang... Engagement ring ba yan ha?" Tanong ni Neji...

"Yan yung singsing kanina sa store ha... Yan yung binalikan mo?" Si Naruto, nakalagay din yung mga daliri niya sa baba niya... Yung pormang nag iisip... Ako naman, no reaction pa rin...

"Naalala ko na..."

"SI SAKURA!" Sabay sabay nilang nasabi yun... Medyo sarcastic yung tingin nilang lahat sa'ken...

Ako naman, trying to stay calm as usual. Kinuha ko yung box kay Lee

Sabay sara. Tapos binalik ko sa loob ng damit ko yung ring.

"May tinatago ka ba sa'min?" Tanong nila...

Ako naman feeling ko, pinagkakaisahan nila ako... Waaaaahhhh... Nakakaasar. Kaya ang nasabi ko lang ay... "Hn... Ano namang itatago ko sa inyo? Eh lagi niyo akong kasama... Alam niyo kung anong ginagawa ko... Sige aalis na'ko..." At poof... Nawala ako sa harapan nila...

Sa isang iglap ay nasa bahay na'ko. Pero hindi ko bahay... Nasa kwarto ako na kulay pink tapos may mga design ng Sakura. Teka nga, bahay to ni Sakura ha... Mali! Mali yung napuntahan ko. Napatingin ako sa paligid. Ang ayos pala ni Sakura sa gamit. Tapos napatingin ako sa lamesa sa tabi ng kama niya. Picture ko yon ha...

Kinuha ko, tapos napa ngiti ako. Kuha yon last year. Di ko ineexpect na meron siya nito. Nakakapag taka ha... Binalik ko yung frame sa dating lugar nito. Tapos napa upo ako dun sa kama niya. Kinuha ko yung box ng singsing tapos binuksan ko. Nangingibabawa yung amoy ni Sakura sa kwarto niya. Ang bango... Nakatingin pa rin ako dun sa ring... Naalala ko talaga si Sakura... Hindi siya maalis sa isip ko.

Walang tao sa bahay niya. Ang tahimik eh. Baka nasa ospital pa yun. Medyo bumigat yung pakiramdam ko at di ko napansin na nakatulog ako... Hawak ko pa rin yung singsing...

Nagising ako mga 10 p.m. na. Dali dali kong inayos yung kama niya. Napahaba yung tulog ko. Napaka komportable kasi sa kwarto niya. Naku! Baka dumating na iyon. Di na nga ako babalik dito by means of teleport system... Pangako ko yan! At poof... Sa isang iglap nasa bahay na'ko. At dis time siniguro ko na na bahay ko nga talaga yung napuntahan ko.

Dumeretso ako sa sala, tapos kinuha ko yung isang photo album. Kinuha ko yung pinaka picture ni Sakura na kasama niya ako. Ewan ko ba kung anong ginagawa ko, pero sigurado ako, gusto ko yung ginagawa ko. Kumuha ako ng isang empty na photo frame tapos nilagay ko dun yung picture namin. Tapos nilagay ko rin dun sa lamesa sa tabi ng kama ko.

Tinabi ko yung ring dun sa picture namin, tapos nag ayos ayos na'ko para makatulog. Maaga pa'kong gigising bukas. Tutulungan ko pa si Naruto sa big day niya. Pero di ako makatulog. Naisip ko yung pinag uusapan namin kanina kila Neji. Gusto ko nang mag ka anak. Gusto at kailangan ko ng mag-simula ng isang pamilya. Napagilid ako ng posisyon. Nakita ko uli yung picture namin ni Sakura. Tapos na ngiti ako at natulog na'ko.

Kinabukasan, 6:00 a.m. akong nagising. Mga 9 na ng nag kita kami ni Naruto sa bridge. Medyo halatang kabado siya. Ako naman, kunwari walang paki alam.

"Ano ka ba Naruto, kung lalakad ka lang ng lalakad diyan ay walang mangyayari sa'yo..."

"Kinakabahan ako eh... This is it... Palagay mo, magagawa ko ba?"

"Akala ko ba eh ayos na? Alalahanin mo na lang yung sinabi mo kay Neji kahapon!"

"Tama!" "Uhm... Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Salamat ha..."

"Para saan?"

"Sa lahat... Sa lahat lahat..."

"Hn" lng ang nasagot ko. "Pag sikapin mong maging isang mabuting asawa..."

"Oo, pangako..." Siryoso na yung dating ni Naruto... "EEEkkkkk!"

"Ano na naman!" Tanong ko...

"Ah eh... 10:00 na, wala pa pala akong bulaklak!"

"Ano ka ba naman! Ang dami dami mong oras kanina... Akin na nga yung pera, ako ng bibili." Dali dali naman akong umalis...

"Manang pabili po ng tatlong dosenang pulang rosas... Heto po yung bayad..."

"Ang dami naman niyan, para saan ba iyan?"

"Mag propropose po ng kasal..."

May nakarinig na tatlong fan girls sa sinabi ni Sasuke at mabilis nakakalat ang balita... May kumpol ng mga babae na naka palibot sa flower shop.

"Ay ganoon ba? Ang swerte naman ng babaeng pakakasalan mo. Oh heto na. May libreng tatlong pink na rosas pa yan ha..."

"Manang hindi po ako yung mag-propropose... Yung kaibigan ko po.. Tinutulungan ko lang po siya."

"Yepeee! Girls narinig niyo yon? Hindi daw si Sasuke yung mag propropose! Pwede pa tayo!" Palakpakan sa labas.

"Naku manang aalis na po ako..." Sabay takbo... Nako, may mga humahabol na naman sa'kin. Pakasalan ko daw sila! Lubayan niyo ko! Takbo pa... Nakita ko si Naruto si bridge... Binilisan ko yung takbo ko.

"Naruto, e2 na yung bulaklak mo..."

"Bakit parang hingal na hingal ka? May humahabol ba sa'yo?"

"OO! EEEEAAAKKKK! Anjan na sila!"

"Mag asawa ka na kasi para lubayan ka na!"

"I'll take you're advise Naruto... Sige na! Good Luck!"

"Good Luck din sa'yo!"

"UCHIHA SASUKUE!" sigaw ng mga babae...

Kailangan kong mag tago... Takbo... Isip... Isip... Saan ba walang makakakita sa'yo Sasuke? Isip... Isip... Mga ten minutes pa siguro akong tumatakbo... Hindi ko alam kung saan ako hindi makikita ng mga tao na 2... Alam ko na! Sa hide out namin ng team 7! At poof! Andun na nga ako sa "tabing ilog"...

Hay! Peace at last! Sayang, hindi ko makikita yung isang buwan naming pinag isipan ni Naruto... Hay... Nakakaasar naman kasi, bad timing yung mga babae... Makapag pahinga nga muna...

Sigurado, nakapag propose na iyon. Hindi ko na kailangan pang mag isip, nag oo si Hinata, sigurado ako... Mahal nun si Naruto eh... Dun nga muna ako sa puno...

Nag isip-isip ako... Kung ako kaya yung mag propropose, pa'no kaya? Eh kanino naman? At pumasok sa isip ko si Sakura... Ay buhay! Siya na naman ang naiisip ko... Kinuha ko yung singsing dun sa loob ng damit ko. Dinala ko kaninang umaga. Ewan ko nga ba kung bakit hindi ko maiwan...

Hanggang sa may narinig akong umiiyak... Boses ni Sakura yun... Sumilip ako... Siya nga...

"Hoy Sakura! Pangit ka ba? Nakakaasar ha… Lahat ng mga friends ko masaya na… Bakit ako? Kailan kayo ako liligaya? Gusto ko pang mag ka anak no! Ayokong tumanda ng mag isa! Ayokong maging old maid! Huhuhuhu…." Maganda ka kaya no! Gusto ko sanang isigaw sa harap niya yon pero nanahimik ako. Gusto ko siyang yakapin. Ang ganda niya kahit umiiyak. Ang cute niya! Haha... Parehas pala tayo ng gusto. Gusto ko ring mag ka anak! Sino namang nag sabing magiging old maid ka? Eh hindi pa'ko patay! Andito pa ko! 

"Ayoko ng ganito! Ayokong kumain ng breakfast, lunch at dinner na mag isa lang ako sa table… Ayoko ko rin na gumising na mag isa lang ako, yung picture lang ng mahal ko yung nasa tabi ko pag gumigising ako!" Ah, mahal mo pala ako ha! Aha! Huli ka! Sige, yun lang pala yung gusto mo eh... Masusunod yon... Ano ba 'tong naiisip ko? Mahal na nga ba kita Sakura? 

"Buti pa si Chouji, nakakita na, Si Gaara, may tatlo ng asawa, si Temari may papa na rin… Si Kankuro, 5 na rin yung asawa… Kung alam ko lang na ganito, pinag tiyagaan ko na sana si Lee noon… Pero dina pwede, may asawa na rin siya! Buti pa si Hinata, kahit ganun si Naruto, makakatuwang pa rin niya… Waaaaahhhhh!... Bakit ako? Wala pang dumarating! Dumating ka na kasi kung sino ka man… Hindi ko na ineexpect si loves ko, kasi sigurado hindi ako papansinin nun!" Ang sama mo naman Sakura... Hindi ka na nag eexpect sa'ken? Babawiin mo yang sinabi mo! Pangako ko yan! Last resort mo pala si Lee ha... Si KAPAL KILAY? Di hamak naman na mas gwapo ako dun. Wag kang maiingit sa kanila, pag tayo na, paliligayahin kita... Andito ako Sakura! Andito lang ako! Sa taas lang ng puno! Mahal kita! Ako ba yun? Tama, mahal ko siya! Noon pa, hindi ko lang inaamin... Muntikang nalaglag yung singsing na hawak ko... Siyempre sinapo ko... Kaya nakagawa ng ingay yung branches na kinalalagyan ko... Nabuko tuloy na may nakikinig sa kanya...

"Kung sino ka man, lumabasa ka diyan…" Ano ba naman itong pinasok ko... Bababa ba ako? Galit na siya...

"I'm warning you… Labas na!" Baba na nga ako... Kaya ko 'to!

Ok! Ok! Bumaba na'ko… Happy?" Para naman hindi ako sugurin... Isa pa gusto ko siyang mayakap kanina pa...

"Ano- anong- anong ginagawa mo dito Sasuke?"

"Ano pa, e di nagtatago… Hinahobol na naman ako ng mga babae dun…" Palusot ko... Palusot? E totoo naman... Hai... Mahal kasi kita...

"Kanina ka pa andito?"

"Ah.. Oo.. Sorry di ko sinasadyang marinig… Kasi naman nagpapahinga ako tapos bigla kong narinig yung sentimentality mo… Sorry…" Paliwanag ko sa kanya... Ang cute niya pala kapag bagong iyak... Pero hindi kita papa iyakin...

"Sasuke…"

"Wag kang mag alala, Sakura, di ko sasabihin sa iba…"

"Salamat Sasuke…"

Naupo kaming dalawa sa tabi ng ilog. Pinag mamasdan ko pa rin siya. Hindi pa rin siya nag sasalita. Lumalambot ang puso ko...

"Sakura, kailan mo pa tinatago yan?" Tanong ko sa kanya to break the ice. Sa totoo lang hindi ako sanay sa mga actions ko ngayon, pero ayos lang, kasi masaya ako...

"Huh?" Ang cute ng pag katanong niya... Mukha talaga siyang inosenteng anghel... Hai Sakura... Bakit mo ko kailangang pahirapan ng ganito? Pa'no mo napapatunawa sa isang iglap ang puso kong pinatigas ng napakahabang panahon?

"Yung sentimentality mo kanina…" Medyo cold yung pagkatanong ko para hindi makahalata...

"Ah… Eh… Wala un… Masyado lang siguro akong stressed kaya ko nasabi yun…" Napakati pa siya sa ulo sabay hehehehe... Ano ako? Pinanganak kahapon? Patago-tago pa siya jan. Kung may marunong magtago dito ng nararamdaman, ako yun...

"Sakura naman, ilang taon na tayon magka kilala… Kung si Naruto, mapapaniwala mo sa lame excuse mo na yan, ibahin mo'ko Sakura…"

Nakita ko siyang lumuha. Ayoko na siyang makitang umiiyak pa... Nalusaw na ng tuluyan ang puso ko...

"Sa-su-ke…" At di ko na napigilan ang sarili ko... Niyakap ko siya... Gusto kong maparamdam na hindi siya nag iisa... Na andito lang ako... Para sa kanya...

Niyakap niya rin ako... Kakaiba ang pakiramdam... Pero gusto ko...

"Gusto ko ng mag settle down Sasuke…" At napatingin ako sa mga mata niya. Nakita ko ang sensiridad sa mga salita niya... Sa mga mata niyang iyon...

"Sabihin mo nga Sasuke, pangit ba'ko?" Natawa ako sa statement niya... Bakit niya ba tinatanong iyon? Kailangan pa ba yun? Eh sobrang ganda niya... Dapat alam na niya yon... At patuloy pa rin akong natawa... "Siryoso ako Sasuke…"

"Sa totoo lang Sakura, hindi ka maganda…" Natigil ako sandali at napa buntong hininga... ! "Ikaw ang pinaka magandang babae na nakita ko sa boung buhay ko…" At namutawi na ang mga ngiti sa labi ko. Hindi ko mapigilan. Pero natutuwa ako...

"Eh bakit ganito? Bakit wala pa ring nag kakagusto sa'kin?"

"Ikaw ba Sakura, sigurado diyan sa pag sinasabi mo?" Hindi mo lang kasi alam eh...

"Huh?"

"Baka hindi mo lang alam Sakura… Baka naman siguro meron…" Kasi andito lang ako...

Hindi ako sanay ng ganito... Pero, pero, pero... Natutuwa ako...

"Salamat Sasuke ha…"

"Para saan?" Tanong ko naman...

"For making me feel good…" Sa totoo lang, ako yung nakakaramdam ng mabuti...

Niyakap niya ako... Ang saya ng pakiramdam... Kakaiba...

Nag tagal-tagal pa kami doon. Para hindi naman boring, pinag usapan namin yung tungkol sa noon... Yung tungkol sa team namin. Malayo na nga ang narating naming tatlo... At eto, hangang ngayon, kasama ko pa rin sila... Mga kaibigan ko... Yung handang tumulong sa'ken... Si Naruto na para ko nang kapatid... At si Sakura... Si Sakura na noon pa man gusto ko na... Simula pa noong pigilan niya ako na sumama kay Orochimaru... Ayoko lang aminin noon... Pero ngayon... Nararamdaman ko na... Mahal ko siya...

Tumabi lang ako sa kanya buong mag hapon. Pinaparamdam na andito lang ako... Na hindi ko siya pababayaan. Masaya ang ganito... Kasama ang mahal mo...

Di ko na napansin ang oras. Medyo napahaba nga yung kwentuhan namin. Nakakatuwa...

"Sasuke, oras na… Uwi na tayo…" Yaya niya. At napansin ko nga na dumidilim na ang kapaligiran. Pero naisip ko yung sinabi niya kanina na ayaw niyang kumain ng mag-isa...

"Ha… Oo nga no? Dumidilim na pala… Teka, gutom na ko… Kain tayo ng dinner…" Yaya ko. Gusto ko pa siyang makasama pa... At napangiti nga ako...

"Bakit?" Hindi ko masabi yung katotohanan sa kanya... Pero...

"Hn… Nagtanong ka pa… Eh sa gutom nga ako eh. Sige na libre ko."

Ewan ko nga ba kung bakit iyon yung lumabas sa mga bibig ko ng mga oras na yun. Pero atleast, makakapag bigay ng konte pang oras na magka sama pa kami.

"sige na nga… Basta ha… Libre mo… walang bawian…"

"sige bah…" at hinawakan ko yung kamay niya. Napatingin siya sa'ken. "Hn." Lang yung sinabi ko. Hindi ko na siya narinig pang mag komento.

Napansin ko na napatingin siya sa mga mag kahawak naming mga kamay uli. Para naman hindi ako mahalata, sinabi ko na lang na, "baka makita ako nung mga babae na naghahabol sa'kin kanina, so pag nakita nilang may kasama ako, hindi na nila ako hahabulin…"

Lumingon-lingon ako ng konte. Buti na lang wala na yung mga babae... Napabuntong hininga ako...

"Eh baka naman awayin ako ng mga yun…"

"Hindi akong bahala…" Eh ano bang pakealam nila? Ikaw ang mahal ko eh... Isa pa, logot sila sa'ken pag may nangyaring masama sa'yo... Kahit pa, babae sila...

Ewan ko nga ba kung bait yung unang pumasok sa isip ko na pagkainan ay yung tambayan ni Naruto na Ramen House. Siguro dahil sanay na'kong pumunta don? Nagpapasalamat nga ako't wala si kulugo doon... Kung hindi, lalo na namang maghihinala iyon. Lalo pa nung makita nila yung ring. Hai...

Habang hinihintay yung pagkain, naisipan kong hiramin yung susi ng bahay niya. Para sabay kaming kumain ng breakfast bukas... Ipapaduplicate ko yung susi niya. Isa pa, pinangako ko na sa sarili ko na hindi ako pupunta sa bahay niya ng means ang "TELEPORT"...

Madali lang namang kumbinsihin si Sakura na pahiram sa'ken yung susi. Humingi ako ng mga 5 minutes para mapa duplicate yung susi. Napansin ko naman yung toy store sa tabi ng mama na nag duduplicate. Pumasok ako sandali. Unang bumungad sa'ken yung malaking teddy bear. Hinawakan ko... Pwede tong katabi ni Sakura sa pagtulog ha...

"Aling Nena, kukunin ko 'tong teddy bear na to mamaya ha. Babalikan ko. Wag mong ititinda kahit kanino. Sa'ken lang..." Pina reserve ko yung teddy bear. Siguro naman matutuwa na si Sakura niyan...

"O sige Sasuke... Ikaw pa, malakas ka sa'ken... Bibigyan pa kita ng discount..."

"Salamat ho..."

Pagkalabas ko, tapos na yung susi. Diretso na'ko dunsa ramen house. Kumain, kasabay si Sakura...

Pagkalabas namin, dumeretso kami dun sa toy shop. Binalikan ko na yung teddy bear kanina.

"Sinong may birth day?" Tanong ni Sakura. Nakakatuwa talaga tong babae na 'to...

"Walang may birth day. Binili ko para sa'yo ito. Basta itabi mo yan sa pag tulog mo. Alagaan mong mabuti yan ha. Pag narinig ko yang nag reklamo, babawiin ko sa'yo. Sige ka, wala ka nanaman katabing matulog."

"Salamat Sasuke..." Hindi ako nagpakita ng kung ano mang reaksyon habang binibigay ko yung bear. Nakakapanibago pa rin ha... Hindi naman talaga ako sanay ng ganito eh.

"Tara, gabi na. Ihahatid na kita." Natuwa ako ng nakita kong niyakap niya yung teddy bear habang nag lalakad pa rin kami... Nakakaasar lang kais, ang lapit ng bahay nila... Konti lang yung panahon ng paglalakad namin... Nakakabitin...

"Sige, goodnight na..." nag paalam na'ko sabay poof. Ang hindi niya alam, andun lang ako sa bubong ng katapat bahay niya. Pinag mamasdan ko siyang ngumiti at pumasok sa loob ng bahay niya. Kinuha ko yung sinsing, tinitigan ko at napangiti...

Umuwi na rin ako pagkatapos non... Naiisip ko pa rin yung kanina. Napatingin ako uli dun sa picture namin... Para akong baliw na naka ngiti... At nakatulog na ako...

**-----------End of Chapter III-----------**


End file.
